Joyeux Noël
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Oneshot. En regardant la neige tomber, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic de Noël alors voila ce que ca a donné. HinaNar KakaKure REVIEWS SVP!


Auteur: Crazyshadowmoon

Petit mot: Je regardais la neige tombée dehors et je me suis dit: «hé, mais pourquoi pas une petite fic de noël?» alors voilà. Bonne lecture!

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Joyeux Noël 

« Hé! Sakura-chan! »

« Ah tiens! Salut Naruto. »

« Joyeux Noël! »

« Merci! Toi aussi! »

C'était le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël. Tous les habitants du village de Konoha s'étaient regroupés chez l'hokage pour cette occasion. Un air de fête et de bonne nourriture flottait. Un sourire se dessinait sur chacun des visages en cette soirée fraîche. La soirée battait son train depuis quelques heures. Certains dansaient, alors que d'autres, rassemblés autour d'une table, discutaient et riaient, un verre de sake à la main. Tsunade éleva la voix et s'adressa à tous.

« Attention! Le souper est servi! Venez vous asseoir dans la salle commune. »

Dans cette salle se dressait une gigantesque table (en fait, il s'agissait de plusieurs tables collées mais bon) magnifiquement décorée. Sur celle-ci reposait toute sorte de bonnes choses à manger, faisant la joie de tous, surtout de Choji et de Naruto. En un rien de temps, chacun était à sa place et mangeait avec grand appétit le réveillon de Noël préparé par tous les cuisiniers du village. Une fois le repas terminé, la fête continua avec le grand échange de cadeaux. Deux semaines plus tôt, chacun avait pigé le nom de quelqu'un à qui il devrait faire un cadeau lors de la veille de Noël.

« C'est la fêteee! »

« Euh, Hokage-sama, vous ne croyez pas que vous avez assez bu là? »

« Mais nooooon! Je suis en parfait état de contrôle! »

Sur ce, Tsunade se percuta contre Jiraya qui éclata de rire. Les adultes étaient maintenant tous un peu pompette à cause du sake, mis à part quelques-uns.

Un peu épuisée de tout ce brouhaha et ayant besoin de respirer autre chose que la fumée de cigarette, Hinata se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'assit sur le toit de la maison de l'Hokage et leva les yeux vers le ciel afin d'apercevoir les étoiles. Elle soupira en tripotant une petite boîte dans sa poche. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la lui donner. Elle en avait assez d'être aussi timide, presque paralysée devant lui. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, si profondément qu'elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelqu'un l'observait. Cette personne s'approcha d'elle, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Hinata sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta.

« Hé oh Hinata! Calme-toi! Ce n'est que moi. »

« Oh!…Bonsoir Sakura-chan. »

« Ça ne va pas? »

« Oui ça va. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. »

« D'accord. Mais tu devrais descendre d'ici, Naruto te cherche. »

« Qu…que quoi? N…Nar…Naruto? »

Sakura se contenta de sourire puis laissa seule la jeune Hyuuga.

Hinata hésitait. Pourquoi voulait-il la voir? Ce n'était pas son genre… Se tortillant les doigts, elle sauta en bas du toit et atterrit juste devant la porte. Elle entra, regarda partout mais ne vit Naruto nulle part. Elle décida de retourner à l'extérieur. Elle marchait, tête baissée dans la cours lorsqu'elle percuta Naruto qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Hé attenti…oh salut Hinata! »

« N…Naruto-kun… »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Ça va? »

« Go…gomen…O-oui je…vais bien… »

Naruto était planté devant elle, se grattant la tête, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Euh…Dit Hinata, ça te dit une petite promenade? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit. Naruto ralentit pour se retrouver aux côtés de la jeune fille qui fixait le sol. Il se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien tout en marchant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il parlait seul depuis quelques secondes.

« …et puis Iruka m'a dit que…eh…Hinata? »

La jeune Hyuuga s'était arrêté tout d'un coup, sans crier gare. Elle se tenait à environ un mètre derrière Naruto, tâtant nerveusement le contenu de sa poche.

« N-Naruto-kun…t-tiens… »

Hinata sortit une petite boîte rouge de sa poche et la tendit vers Naruto.

« C'est un cadeau pour moi? »

La jeune femme fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Naruto prit le petit paquet avec soin, puis en défit le ruban blanc. Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un bracelet orange et bleu avec des billes de bois. Il le prit et sourit.

« Wow il est vraiment beau! Merci Hinata! C'est toi qui l'as fait? »

« O-oui…pour toi…je…c'est un b-bracelet de l'amitié…»

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira d'un large sourire. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un soulignait son amitié envers lui. Il passa le bracelet et demanda à Hinata de l'attacher. Elle s'exécuta, les mains tremblantes, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Naruto en face. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre car elle devint rouge écarlate lorsqu'un de ses doigts effleura le poignet du jeune blond.

« Hinata? »

« O-oui?…»

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi. Ferme les yeux. »

Hinata fit ce que Naruto lui demandait, toute tremblante.

« Ok, tu peux regarder. »

La jeune Hyuuga ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Naruto planté devant elle, un bras dans les airs. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main surélevée. Hinata leva les yeux et aperçut une feuille de Gui. Elle regarda Naruto, étonnée. Il la regardait en souriant. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Hinata était maintenant encore plus rouge qu'écarlate.

« N-Na…ru…to-kun…»

Un doute grandit en l'esprit de Naruto. Avait-il bien fait? Ce doute se dissipa cependant lorsque la jeune fille déposa un baiser léger comme l'effleurement des ailes d'un papillon sur ses lèvres.

« Hinata… »

« Naru…to…je…je t'aime…»

« Moi aussi…»

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Assis sur le toit de la maison de l'Hokage, un ninja aux cheveux gris regardait la scène. Kakashi soupira.

« Ah la jeunesse…»

Ayant besoin de solitude, il était sortit prendre l'air et avait aperçut les deux jeunes tourtereaux dans la cour.

Kakashi s'étendit sur le toit, pensif. Il se remémora ses Noël d'enfance, avec son père. Depuis sa mort, il avait passé la plupart de ces fêtes seul. Il s'assit et regarda dans la cour. Naruto et Hinata n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient du rentrer.

« Kakashi? »

Le jounin se retourna et tomba face à face avec Kurenai. Elle était accroupie derrière lui, les mains derrière le dos. Elle lui sourit.

« J'ai trouvé ça tout à l'heure. Je crois que tu sauras quoi en faire… »

La jeune femme tendit la main vers Kakashi. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle tenait, il sourit. Il lui prit doucement le poignet et l'éleva au-dessus d'eux, afin que la branche de Gui qu'elle tenait se retrouve au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme le veut la tradition. Kurenai s'approcha de lui. Kakashi abaissa son masque de sa main libre, devant le regard ébahit de la jeune ninja.

« Tu…tu es vraiment beau Kakashi… »

« Héhé merci… »

Sur ces mots, Kurenai avança doucement son visage vers celui de Kakashi, les yeux à demi fermés. Ne pouvant pas résister à ce souffle chaud caressant son visage, le jeune homme s'abandonna à un langoureux baiser qui sembla durer une éternité. Kurenai s'éloigna et lui sourit.

« Joyeux Noël, Kakashi. »

Ce dernier lui répondit par un autre baiser, serrant tendrement cette femme qui avait su rendre ce Noël aussi beau que ceux de son enfance.


End file.
